


Didn't know I needed this

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Walt watches Jesse... and takes a good look at himself.





	Didn't know I needed this

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Walt being a little discombobulated. I also wanted to write about him watching Jesse. So here it is. Set early on, series 2 (pre-"Down")

"Jesse? Are you there? It's Walt."

Walt looks around him, then peers in through the glass. He’s already seen the car is in the yard, but there doesn’t look to be anyone home. After a couple more taps at the door, and several unanswered phone calls, Walt decides to get in through a side window that's been left open. It's big enough to fit through without a struggle and, a few moments later, not quite sure what he'll find (a burglar, a dealer, a customer, Jesse left for dead by any one of the above), Walt makes his way into the house. Jesse’s jacket is on the chair and his shoes have been kicked off by the sofa. 

"Where the hell is he?" Walt says aloud. Going through to the kitchen, he sees Jesse's phone and cigarettes have been left on the counter. 

_Asleep!_ he thinks. _Of course. That's where he'll be, passed out on his bed. I mean, at this time of day, where else?_

Just to be sure, Walt makes his way upstairs to Jesse's bedroom. Finding the door ajar, he peeps in. 

Sure enough, Jesse is on the bed. But he's not asleep. Not even close. The afternoon sunlight is seeping through the curtains, casting a soft glow across the room and onto Jesse's face. His eyes are closed, his head is pressed against the pillow and his lips are parted. Tee shirt pushed up and pants and underwear shoved down, he's working his cock with deft, eager strokes. He bites his lower lip as he speeds up the pace. 

Walt watches from his vantage point, telling himself he's seen enough already, that he really should leave now, while remaining silently rooted to the spot. He tries to swallow, but his mouth is dust-dry as he takes in the sight; he’s transfixed, unable to look away. Because Jesse is beautiful, luminous, utterly lost in the moment. 

Jesse's limbs grow taut as he nears his orgasm. He keeps his eyes firmly closed, concentrating only on getting himself off. Then suddenly, he makes a sound, somewhere between a moan and a sob, and he's there, shooting streaks of come over his belly and fist. It's quite possibly the sexiest thing Walt has ever seen.  


Walt is a little dizzy and undeniably aroused. _He has absolutely no idea I'm here_ he thinks to himself as Jesse comes back down to Earth. The thought breaks Walt's silence, and his cover, as a small sound escapes unbidden from deep within him. He moves back, but it's too late; he hits the door frame with his hand in his haste, making an even louder noise. Jesse looks sharply in his direction, then closes his eyes and mouths: _What the fuck...?_

"Mr White?" he says. "I know you're there. Show's over, yo."

"I'm sorry, Jesse," Walt says. "I had no idea you'd be... er... I'm leaving, okay?" 

Jesse says something as Walt makes his way downstairs and out the door but he doesn't quite catch it, and doesn't like to take a guess at what it was.

 _What a dumb thing to do. Jesse Pinkman of all people!_

Walt gets back in his car, bangs the door a little too hard, then leans back in the seat and shuts his eyes; he can still see Jesse's face, still hear him... 

"Walt, stop it!" he admonishes himself. "Stop it now. This is totally ridiculous."

He's just getting ready to start up the car when his cellphone rings. He knows it's Jesse without even looking. After hesitating for a moment, he answers. 

"Yes?"

"How long were you standing there?" Jesse asks, after a moment or two of silence.

"Long enough."

"So... so you saw pretty much--"

"Everything, Jesse. Yes."

"You broke into my house--"

"The window was open."

"Okay, you _climbed_ into my house, and you spied on me. That's what you're saying, right?" 

"Well, I think _spying_ is a little much--"

"I don't. So... did it turn you on?"

"Oh god. No, Jesse. Not in the least bit."

"No?" Walt can't help but notice the disappointment in Jesse's tone. "Not at all?"

"Jesse, I don't wish to discuss this. I'm hanging up the phone now. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Walt clicks his phone off and starts to drive, not quite sure where he's headed. He can't go home, not yet. He parks up in a secluded spot and attempts to get his head round the situation. So... he stumbled on Jesse doing... that. He didn't leave. Instead, he watched. But what's the big deal here? He was curious, right? Natural enough. It was the surprise, the shock, that made him stay rooted to the spot. Walt sighs. No. He watched because he wanted to. Because it was Jesse. Because he liked it.  


Not sure if he should, but doing it anyway, Walt throws yet more caution to the wind, grabs his phone and dials. 

Jesse picks up almost immediately. "Mr White?"

"Yes, Jesse," Walt says. "The answer to your question is yes. It turned me on, okay? I watched you because I liked it. Because it was hot. Because you were hot." 

There is silence for a few moments. Walt closes his eyes, shakes his head. _Oh god no. Stupid, stupid, stu--._

"So... are you coming back to my house or not?" Jesse says.

Walt doesn't need to be asked a second time. He's already halfway there. All he needs to do now is remember how to drive.


End file.
